


Reward

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Weasley is finally able to give out his punishment to the most badly behaved kid from his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

His legs are spread apart with his hands bound to the table. There isn't a physical binding, only the tether of his professor's magic. His professor seems to have had enough and has finally decided to punish him.

He's facing the desk as the locks of his hair, jet black, are in his eyes and if anything, Teddy wishes he could just tuck them behind his ear. The simple act isn’t allowed.

“Head down,” Professor Weasley says and Teddy obeys. “That cheek of yours, boy...” the Professor drifts off.

Professor Weasley is sitting on the desk now, the fabric of his trousers brush against Teddy’s left hand. “What am I going to do with you?”

Teddy doesn’t answer. He’s been instructed to stay quiet. The Professor taps his wand on Teddy’s belt buckle, it snaps open; he taps one more time and his trousers fall to the ground. 

His locks turn an embarrassing pink.

Professor Weasley gets up and walks around the desk before he leans close to Teddy’s ear and whispers. “Not so tough are you now, Lupin?”

Teddy shivers because he _knows_ he’s in trouble. He always knew that the Professor was going to punish him if he called him by just his surname.

=================

Charlie wasn’t much for social interactions or gatherings. He reckoned the only things weddings were good for were finding someone for a quick shag. It was the middle of the school year and he’d taken some time off as the Care of Magical Creatures professor to attend Harry’s wedding.

After ten years of their on again and off again relationship, Harry and Draco had finally decided to tie the knot. Charlie wondered how long it’d be until Harry would come knocking on his door looking for a place to crash for a few nights because he and Draco had another fight.

His thoughts about his friends came to a halt when _he_ walked in through the door. They were scattered about the sitting room at the Burrow and Charlie hadn’t even paid the boys any attention until Jamie started going on about Teddy’s latest pranks. 

_Of course_ , Charlie thought. All these years later, the Lupin boy, as all the Professors had called him at Hogwarts, was exactly the same. Still, he felt nearly perverse for thinking how grown up Teddy _looked_ though, and how it’d barely been two or three years since he’d left Hogwarts.

“Professor,” Teddy said walking up to Charlie and offered his hand in greeting.

“Please, call me Charlie.”

=================

The Professor tucks his index finger at the elastic of Teddy’s shorts and snaps it against his skin. Teddy’s skin prickles at the quick but sharp pain. He feels chagrined at how his cock is starting to swell up.

“Do you _know_ why you’re being punished?” the Professor asks.

“Does it even matter?” Teddy replies, cheeky as ever. _That_ earns him another snap of the elastic against his skin. Teddy hisses at the pain this time and he hears his Professor chuckle softly.

“Tell me, Lupin. Do you _want_ to be punished?” Professor Weasley’s breath is warm and the tone of voice sends another sharp spark to Teddy’s groin. 

“You should only be punished if you’ve been bad,” Teddy says.

“And have you been bad?”

“I don’t know, Professor. You’re the one who’s tied me to this desk. Why don’t you tell me? Do you like it that I’m bad?”

His Professor comes around and faces Teddy again. He pushes a strand of hair away from Teddy’s eyes and raises his chin with his index finger. His smile seems devious. He grabs his wand again and pushes it at the top button of Teddy’s shirt; slowly, he drags the wand down the shirt and the buttons go flying, exposing Teddy’s chest.

=================

“So you’re here just for the wedding?” Teddy asked, taking a seat next to Charlie with a wine glass in his hand.

Charlie eyed the wine glass and then raised his eyebrow at Teddy. “How old _are_ you?”

He watched as Teddy blushed and Charlie cursed himself again for finding that sexy. “I turned twenty a few months ago,” he said.

“Has it been _that_ long since I last saw you?”

Teddy shrugged like he was a boy again. “I’ve been training to be a Healer at St Mungo’s so most of the times I’ve just been at the hospital. I practically live and sleep there.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been kicked out,” Charlie teased. “Or have you finally started to behave yourself around authority figures.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad, was I?” Teddy asked, feigning innocence. “I mean _you_ never really punished me for being so bad.”

Charlie shifted in his seat as Teddy’s voice was suggestive and how his body almost immediately reacted to it. He had to remind himself that this _boy_ was over twenty years younger than him and even if he _was_ twenty now, he still had been a former student of his.

=================

His Professor brushes his thumb against Teddy’s lower lip before his hand dips and he places his palm firmly on Teddy’s chest. His hand slowly creeps down, feeling Teddy’s skin until it reaches the top of the boxers again and...he waits.

Teddy breaths heavily, waiting for his Professor to do something else. He wonders how long they’ll be like this and who will give in first. Will he _do_ something or will Teddy have to _beg_ for it? The Professor gets up and his chest is pressing against Teddy’s left shoulder, his hand is still just above Teddy’s shorts.

 _Smack_!

Much to Teddy’s surprise, he’s just received his first official spanking. His eyes widen with shock and he turns to look at his Professor and-- “Head down!” He’s scolded.

Teddy shoots his head down immediately and the Professor moves to stand behind Teddy next. “The fabric only gets in the way,” he says and pulls down Teddy’s shorts all the way to the floor with his trousers. He cups Teddy’s arse, squeezes it lightly, before releasing it and spanking him again.

 _Fuck_! Teddy’s cock is leaking with desire. Gods, he wishes he could touch himself.

He leans forward slightly and parts his legs just a bit more before his Professor continues with the punishment.

“Please...” Teddy whimpers.

“Please...what?” He’s cupping Teddy’s arse again and soothingly rubbing his palms on his skin. Teddy feels a cooling liquid against his skin and wonders if his Professor’s conjured up some aloe already. He isn’t ready for this to stop.

“My hands, Professor.”

“What about them, Lupin?”

“Please let me touch...”

=================

They were gathered in the garden at the Burrow when Charlie decided that it was getting late. They all had a couple of long days ahead of them. He didn’t wish to be too tired when he’d return to Hogwarts and take over his class again.

“Calling it a night?” Teddy asked when Charlie had reached the door to enter the house and he hadn’t realised that someone was behind him.

“Yes. Have a good night, Lupin,” Charlie said.

“So I can call you Charlie but you’ll still call me Lupin, then?” Teddy teased and when Charlie looked at him, he was biting his lower lip.

“I’d say you watch yourself, Teddy,” Charlie said as his gaze flickered between Teddy’s lips and his eyes. “I’m more than a couple dozen years older than you.” He walked into the house and didn’t bother to close the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if Teddy had followed him in. Did he want to? Part of him wanted Teddy to put up more of a fight. Part of him hated himself for having that fantasy. Maybe he needed to remind himself that Teddy was more than a couple dozen years _younger_ than him.

“We’re both consenting adults,” Teddy said as Charlie had reached his room and was about to enter it.

“You’re still a troublemaker aren’t you?”

“Why don’t you do something about it then, Professor? Now’s your chance.”

=================

“No,” his Professor says with determination. “Letting you touch yourself is a reward, _not_ a punishment.” Teddy whimpers when his Professor nuzzles against his right ear and two slicked fingers probe at Teddy’s entrance. “I shall be rewarding myself first before I let you off the hook,” he adds.

His Professor discards his trousers and pants and mumbles a protection spell. Teddy braces himself, pushing his hands against the desk as his Professors fucks him with his fingers first, then, soon, pushes his cock inside him.

He’s big. Bigger than anyone Teddy’s ever had. And it’s torture to watch his cock bop up and down and not be able to get off. _Fuck, he’s good_. _So_ good and Teddy pushes back hoping that his Professor might just take some mercy on him and touch _him_ instead.

Instead of touching his cock, his fingers graze Teddy’s hair. Teddy tips his head back and gives into the embrace. His Professor is laughing at him again and Teddy has no idea why. He’s trying to behave. He’s struggling to keep his frustration inside him because he wants to be good. He wants to be so good so he can get his reward. 

“What?” Teddy snaps. He finally gives up and turns his head to ask why is _he_ laughing so much?

“Your hair,” is the response. His professor lets go of Teddy’s head, which lolls forward and Teddy notices that the strands are now deep red. They are the same colour as his Professor’s. 

Teddy’s pushes down on the desk, his lower body is hanging off where his Professor has finally started to stroke him as he pounds into Teddy. It’s incredible. His touch is out of this world and Teddy can’t believe that he’s finally getting what he wanted. He feels like he’s on fire and Professor Weasley is finally giving him the kind of attention he’d wanted since he was fourteen years old.

He feels his Professor coming. Hot spurts shooting inside him as he mumbles Teddy’s name into his hair. Teddy’s still pushing back, slightly humping the desk at the same time because his Professor’s stopped touching him. 

When he pulls out, Teddy straightens, hoping beyond hope that now it’s his turn. 

“Will you release me now, Sir?” Teddy asks in a whisper. 

“No...” the response is a drawl and Teddy wants to retaliate when he feels his Professor drop to his knees, spread Teddy’s legs apart a bit more, and slides in-between them. 

Teddy looks down and Professor Weasley is there, his face so close to Teddy’s cock and half of his body is pressed between Teddy’s legs. He brings his hand around Teddy’s cock, pumps it a few times before he takes it into his mouth.

Teddy groans as the Professor’s tongue twirls around and licks at the slit. It isn’t going to be very long until he’s going to climax. He tries to warn before he does but his Professor doesn’t seem to care. He’s working hard at it and Teddy thrusts his hips, the only part of his body that he somewhat has control over, until his cock hits the back of his Professor’s throat and he comes. So hard. Nothing like he’s ever done before.

The entire experience is nothing like he’s ever had before.

When his limp cock is released, he hears his Professor mumble something and Teddy’s hands are _finally_ released. His knees give out and he falls on the floor, sags into his Professor’s arms, and moans with relief.

=================

=================

“Feeling better?” Charlie asks as he held Teddy in his arms, his head resting against the wooden desk and they weren’t in the most comfortable of positions, but he could tell that Teddy didn’t want to move at that moment.

His response is merely a grunt.

“I don’t know how you expect me to go back to my room tonight,” Teddy says as he stood up and Charlie Transfigures the classroom back into the bedroom he is supposed to be sleeping in. He decides to keep the Silencing Charm on just to be safe. 

“Well, you certainly can’t stay here,” Charlie says.

Teddy whines like a young boy again. “Why not?” He crashes on the bed and starts to get under the covers. He’d chucked off his clothes as opposed to put them back on his body.

“I’m quite certain the groom will kill me for seducing his godson the night before his wedding.”

“What if the godson, who is a consenting adult, seduced you?”

“I’m sure the cousin isn’t going to care about that detail,” Charlie counters.

Teddy releases a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe a good fuck comes with so many strings attached,” he says, yawning.

“Tell me about it,” Charlie says and settles into the bed next to Teddy. He doesn't have it in him to kick Teddy out of his room. Not after what they’d just done. “Just for the night,” he mumbles against Teddy’s skin, wrapping his arm around Teddy’s waist. “You have to get up first thing in the morning and sneak out.”

“Can I at least suck you off before I go?” Teddy asks eagerly.

Charlie feigns exasperation. “If you must.” He pulls Teddy close and spells the room dark before sleep takes hold of them.

=================

THE END


End file.
